Waiting for ObiWan
by Vee017
Summary: Anakin's favourite part of the morning is ObiWan. ObiAni slash.


Title: Waiting for Obi-Wan  
Author: Vee017  
Disclaimer: Not mine, it's all George's.  
Spoilers: None.  
Setting: Pre-RotS, Anakin has been Knighted also flashbacks to between TPM and AOTC  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Anakin's favourite part of the morning is Obi-Wan. ObiAni slash.

Anakin Skywalker had always used to hate mornings.

At the start of his life they had symbolized yet another day of back breaking labour at a most ungodly hour. The earlier they awoke, the longer they could work.

Sometimes in the early mornings, the remnants of the previous nights sandstorm would still be dying down and he would be covered in sand before he had even trekked a quarter of the way to Watto's junk shop.

He hated sand. He hated sand in the mornings.

When Anakin's training as a Jedi had begun he was surprised to learn that the days started a few hours later than what he was used to; but he had kept his mouth shut in case his new Master decided that since he was used to it, they might as well begin earlier.

He liked sleeping in.

Or at least trying too.

His body was so used to waking up early that he wasn't exactly sure what to do with his free time. Some days he would fall back asleep only to be shaken awake by Obi-Wan later, on others he would walk into the common room and look around at the apartment in which he now lived. And once he got his hands on some droid parts, his tinkering ate the time up.

Mornings had gotten better.

But now that he was a Knight, they were even better.

Anakin smiled as he gently brushed a piece of hair from his former Master's sleeping face; the new sunlight poured in from the slightly parted curtains and played with the copper tones, making the red stand out all the brighter.

He could still remember waking up next to Obi-Wan as a child, the older man's arms being the only thing that held the nightmares at bay, but it was entirely different as an adult and as a lover.

Creeping silently out of bed, Anakin grabbed his robe and made his way to the kitchen area of their flat, Obi-Wan would be getting up soon and he wanted to be ready for it.

He was proud of himself with his accomplishment, he really was. For he, Anakin Skywalker, had successfully broken one of Obi-Wan Kenobi's morning quirks.

Anakin laughed quietly. It was a big one too actually. He had noticed it early in his apprenticeship but it wasn't until about a year later when he had finally questioned his Master about it. It was just odd to a small boy. Especially one who had just been given the luxury.

_Ten-year-old Anakin Skywalker knew that this was the day. Today he was finally going to ask Master Obi-Wan why he was always dressed for breakfast on their free days. It was a free day! Which meant that one could just lie around in their pajamas and do nothing. And Anakin rather liked his sleep clothes, they were a lot lighter than his Jedi garments and about a million times easier to put on. The Jedi had weird tastes in clothing. For one thing the uniform got really hot when they were training. How were they supposed to protect people when they were dying of heat stroke? The designer must not have been a field Jedi, Anakin had decided then, just one of those book types. Maybe Jocasta Nu designed them. She looked pretty old to have been around for a while. And stuffy enough too._

_But back to the point at hand._

_Obi-Wan was always dressed, and if Anakin didn't wander hesitantly into his room and ask to sleep with him after particularly rough nights, he would have thought that Obi-Wan slept in his robes. Didn't he want to be comfortable too?_

_Well, today he would ask him. Unless he chickened out again._

_It was still a little unnerving talking to Obi-Wan about things. Especially things that were personal to him and he supposed that that's what clothes choices were, but still, he was curious; even if Obi-Wan did make him nervous at times under his gaze._

_Obi-Wan just had that way of looking at him. Like he could see right through him. His eyes were so intense and their colour did little to dispel that. They were the oddest mix of colours Anakin had ever seen. Blues and greens that changed in different lights and atmospheres. They even changed when Obi-Wan was feeling different ways._

_And Anakin liked them, he really did. They were especially nice those very rare times when he actually managed to make Obi-Wan proud and he would be given that small smile. Anakin loved those times and someday Obi-Wan would look at him like that all the time. He knew he would. Because Anakin would be the best and his Master wouldn't be able to help being anything but proud of him._

_At least, that was his dream anyway._

_He just hoped when he asked his question, Obi-Wan wasn't annoyed with him._

The corner of Anakin's mouth twitched as he remembered that. Obi-Wan had been lost for words, he was sure, though the man would never admit to it; the explanation finally went along the lines of 'being ready for anything'. At the time Anakin had been satisfied with it, but now he could see how Obi-Wan had probably felt that it was somehow 'improper' to be what he considered 'undressed' in front of his young padawan. How 'uncivilized'.

Anakin snorted. It was a pity that Qui-Gon hadn't been one for pajama parties, it would helped in getting that stick out of his Master's butt all that more easier.

After that day, he was pretty sure Obi-Wan regretted not chiding him for asking 'improper' questions at breakfast and ignoring him, because since then it had become routine for Anakin to try and get Obi-Wan to wear his sleep clothes to breakfast. The reason? He'd be more comfortable and just because. But it would take another six years before he finally managed to get what he wanted. But of course it had to be by complete accident.

_Anakin Skywalker could do many things. He could pull the Force to him more effortlessly than the most experienced Masters, he could go through round after round with the training droids without getting hit by a single blaster bolt, he could jump great and far distances, and he could reprogram or fix anything mechanical, but despite all the things that Anakin could do, the one thing he couldn't do, was cook._

_And as fate would have it, it was the one thing, at the moment, that he wanted to do._

_His Master had just come back from a rather stressing solo mission, dead tired, and mentally drained. The negotiating mission had been a bit more than the stupid Council had thought it would be. Anakin should have went with him from the start. He knew it, why didn't the Council?_

_Breathing in a deep breath, the boy tried to release his frustrations into the Force. He had never been very good at it, but Obi-Wan always insisted that he try._

_So that was why Anakin wanted to cook. The sixteen-year-old wanted to do something nice for his tired, old Master and since food always cheered him up, then it should cheer Obi-Wan up too shouldn't it? So what could be better than breakfast in bed? He had once gotten up extra early to do that for his mother once. Though a glass of blue milk was the best he could do at five-years-old._

_But since he was older now, he should be able to do more than that right? Of course, he was the Chosen One after all. And he would do more for Obi-Wan than just wake him up to give him some jawa juice or tea. He supposed that he could always go grab something from Dex's but it just didn't feel right. No matter how much Obi-Wan liked the food there, there was just something better about homemade food._

_Obi-Wan always made the best pancakes. How hard could that be?_

_But alas, he was never to find out since his surprise was ruined from the get go. Before he could even get anything out to start creating with, Anakin went to grab a pan and ended up having every pot and skillet fall from the cupboard, clanging against metal and plastisteel all onto the floor. The Force was against him. And it was still against him when the noise undoubtedly woke Obi-Wan up and running footsteps stopped at the entrance of the kitchen._

_Anakin quickly turned to face Obi-Wan and apologize when the apology died on his lips at the sight before him. It was the first and only time he had ever seen Obi-Wan out of bed without his Jedi uniform._

_Wrinkled sleep shorts and t-shirt creased from sleep, completely disheveled hair sticking up in all places, eyes wide with an 'oh-force-what-did-my-padawan-do-this-time-please-don't-let-him-have-killed-himself' look in them._

_And it was in that moment when Anakin realized just how beautiful his Master was._

_There had never been anyone more gorgeous. More perfect than Obi-Wan was then._

_He had been hit with more than falling frying pans that day._

He had fallen in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi. It had taken him a while to realise that that was what it truly was, but once he did, he acted. It was just how he was.

Not only had he seen Obi-Wan in a new way then, but that was also how Anakin finally managed to get Obi-Wan to have breakfast with him in nothing but their sleep clothes. He had rushed out in them so he could very well afford to do it on their free days. Who cared if one of the senior council members popped over for tea? Why would they visit so early anyway?

But ever since Obi-Wan had given into Anakin, breakfast had become their thing. The one part of the day when Anakin had Obi-Wan completely to himself, just Obi-Wan. Not the Master, or the Jedi, but the man. And as he grew older, he eventually came to have more of Obi-Wan's time to himself, including the nights when naked flesh would press against the other's.

Anakin smirked. Those were good nights. His Master was a talented man, his usually calm and collected demeanor flew straight out the window. The boy lifted his robe and glanced at the bite marks adorning his shoulder. Oh how he loved those marks.

"I'm sorry."

Anakin dropped his robe back and snapped his head up. His heart dropped a bit. He'd missed Obi-Wan's entrance and now felt like sulking.

But the sulk was halted as he took in his Master. It got him everytime. The older man had caught him checking out the "love bites" and was looking a bit sheepish.

Shorts, t-shirt, uncombed hair, and a little on the embarrassed side. He was the epitome of cute. Though Obi-Wan just might kill him for thinking that.

Anakin grinned. "I like them."

Obi-Wan ran a hand over his face as he sat down in the chair opposite Anakin. "Still..."

Rising from his own chair and closing the short distance to Obi-Wan, Anakin lowered himself onto his lap, straddling him as he sat. Arms came to wrap around his lover's neck as lips pressed gently against the other man's.

"Look me in the eye and tell me my hand didn't bruise your hip." Anakin flexed the metal digits.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips to Anakin's collar bone and changed the subject. "Were you waiting for me to get up and cook for you?"

"No, just waiting for you."

"I still get to cook though."

"I could do it."

"As I recall you burnt the kitchen down last time. We had to get everything replaced."

Anakin winced. That hadn't been his most shining moment. Nearly everything in their apartment that Obi-Wan had grown up with as a padawan had to replaced by some mishap or another of Anakin's, he didn't know what happened, just that he wasn't good at anything domestic. It usually led to disaster.

"What would you like?" asked Obi-Wan running his hand over Anakin's thigh.

"You. Over the table."

"My insatiable imp."

"It's entirely your fault too."

"My fault?"

"Yes," said Anakin placing kisses along Obi-Wan's jaw. "If you weren't so..." kiss "...adorable...delectable...intoxicating..."

"So if I looked more like Master Rancisis."

Anakin made a face. "You just killed the mood."

Obi-Wan gave him a full smile. "And I suppose if I throw in Master Yoda and Master Wind-"

Anakin pressed his lips hard against Obi-Wan's to stop the rest from coming out. He didn't need to hear anything else except Obi-Wan moaning his name.

Lips and tongue moved together in a familiar dance as hands started sliding into clothes.

Obi-Wan in the morning. It was all Anakin needed.

END.

>>>  
A/N: Look! It's more than 500 words! Yay, a longer story. I went over this one so many times trying to see if I had stayed on point. It kept trying to turn into something else but I think it ended up somewhere in the right vicinity;)


End file.
